


The Disadvantages of Having Another Half

by pseudobxy



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudobxy/pseuds/pseudobxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once-ler's been genderbent and Greed-ler takes advantage of his pet's new body. Short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disadvantages of Having Another Half

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Non-consensual sex, trigger warning: sexual abuse, a bit graphic. NSFW, obviously.

Resistance is futile and still she struggles against his grip of steel and icy tongue. She’s pinned against the wall, hands tied above her head with her own shirt, skirt strewn across the room and body completely bare – all other clothing had been literally torn to shreds and laid around them like morose streamers. Greed’s hand is between her thighs, fingers caressing and massaging, forcing her to feel pleasure like she’d never experienced through the pain. He’d bitten off the claws of one hand so as not to tear her insides too horribly, yet his teeth still submersed themselves in her soft flesh. She cries out as his teeth sink deep into her breast, long, thin tongue slithering over the bruising, bleeding skin as he purrs quietly against her. Tears prick at her eyes but he pays them no mind if he noticed, free hand roughly squeezing her other breast, thumb tracing the pale areola and teasing the nipple.

Three fingers in now and she’s crying out. Thumb rubbing and massaging her sweet spot, he thrust his fingers in an out, continuing to leave shallow bite marks across her chest and shoulders as he moves. She whimpers and her breath hitches leading Greed to decide that she’s had enough fun for now; his slicked fingers pull out abruptly and his thumb is no longer there, making her gasp and sigh in ingenuine relief. “Please, Greed, let me go…” The only response she gets is a dark, dirty smirk and the husky response, “Not a chance, babe.” Suddenly his buckle’s undone and his zipper is down and her thighs are on either side of his hips. She’s pressed up against the wall, watching him with wide blue eyes, flitting with panic; the feeling is the feeling was put to purpose as an entirely unfamiliar ripple of sensations ran through her. She opens her mouth to scream, eyes shut tight and tearing but a hand clamps over her mouth and all that comes out is a muffled cry. Tears roll over his hand as he has his way with her, grunting and panting as he thrusts his hips.

It feels like a forever and she just wants it to end, wants this to stop. The things she’s feeling emotionally and physically in this new body - she hates it. It’s overwhelming and she doesn’t know how to cope and so she grits her teeth and weeps as his hand goes back to her thigh and his nails are leaving long, bloody gashes across her skin. It hurts, oh god it hurts in so many different ways. If she were in her normal body the situation wouldn’t be so bad – nothing he wasn’t used to, but with the new anatomy came new feelings and emotions and- hell, losing your virginity really did hurt.

A low growling grunt sounds loudly through grit teeth which are suddenly digging into the muscle joining her neck and shoulder. She whines loudly, the sound morphing into a sob as she feels him twitching and releasing his seed inside of her, helpless to do anything to make this more bearable. She hates this, she hates this body, how vulnerable and weak she feels, the sick feeling that makes her stomach knot out of stress and distress – though she was accustomed to that by now, she still hates it all, especially hates him….

Blood drips down her body in glistening drops and ruby veins in various places, highlighting the contours and curves in her figure as they slid; and though she can’t see it, she feels it when the cum tinted pink and red seeps out of her and drips from her skin with disgusting slowness – how loathsome she feels in that particular moment. She cries and his hands ease up on her, letting her legs straighten and feet touch the floor though she can’t bear to stand, falling forward on trembling legs and gripping his shirt, shoulders, neck, whatever her bound hands can to stay up and as Greed-ler pants his hands come around her waist and she’s being lowered to the floor.

He sits her in his lap so that she’s straddling him, pulls her hands up and over his head so that they stay resting around his neck and he’s smirking devilishly through his slowly easing breath. She stares at him with disconcerted eyes, silently pleading for him to let her go because she knows if he wants her to stay she’ll have to choice but to do so; not that she could or would even attempt to escape in her state anyway.

She gasps as her head falls forward against his chest, back arching and body shaking as his fingers begin to massage that sweet spot between her thighs again, whimpering in realization as she sees this isn’t over - how silly of her to think otherwise. The woman can do nothing as he brings her closer and closer to the edge by force, only hoping silently to herself that when she turns back to her normal self she can forget that this ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> ust something I wrote for my Once-ler blog a little while back when my Once-ler was genderbent and Greed-ler decided to have a bit of 'fun'.


End file.
